hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Dagen (S4-S1)
Bobby Dagen has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Bobby Dagen is one of the main characters from the Saw film series, and is currently controlled by HRPG writer Dylan. Chapter History "These are my scars... 'cause our minds will heal, but these scars will never go away. These scars shouldn't be a symbol of shame... they should be worn as a badge of courage," - Bobby Dagen Early Life Little is known about the life of Bobby Dagen prior to his fame as a Jigsaw survivor, both posing as one as well as becoming one. He was born on December 21st, 1968 in Los Angeles, California and lived something of a quiet and unremarkable life, until sometime in 2005 when he heard of the Jigsaw Killer's grisly crimes on the news while hanging out in a bar with his friend, Cale. Dagen, intrigued by Jigsaw's MO of using death traps to test his victims' will to live to better their lives rather than deliberately trying to kill them, had an idea to get rich and famous quickly, by fabricating his own tale of being a Jigsaw victim who narrowly survived a trap. Fraud Dagen, going public with his account of barely escaping and surviving his trap which he claimed consisted of meathooks being driven into his pectoral muscles and he had to hoist himself upwards to survive, became something of an overnight celebrity and became famous for his account. He authored the book S.U.R.V.I.V.E. - My Story Of Overcoming Jigsaw, which became a bestseller and made his fabricated account even more famous. It was also during this time he met his wife Joyce, who was captivated by his story. Dagen also started a self-help group for Jigsaw survivors called S.U.R.V.I.V.E. which was named after his book and with the intention of helping other Jigsaw survivors to cope. S.U.R.V.I.V.E. was an acronym for his slogan: Start your life anew, understand your problems, redefine your priorities, verify your self-worth through commitment, ignore your detractors, value your loved ones and embrace everyday as if it were your last. Some notable survivors who were in attendance at his group several times included Lawrence Gordon, Daniel Matthews and Tara Abbott with her son, Brent. Between the book, group, his promotional DVD and an upcoming national tour, Dagen was living a successful life with his fabricated tale of survival, which became even more notable in the weeks following the death of the actual Jigsaw Killer. Little did Dagen know was that what he fictionalized would soon become a horrific reality for him. Start Your Life Anew On December 9th, 2006 after leaving the latest S.U.R.V.I.V.E. meeting and going for his car, Dagen was jumped and attacked by a pig-masked figure and knocked unconscious. He awoke sometime later inside an abandoned insane asylum to find himself inside a cage inside a dark room lined with spikes on the ground with seemingly no means of escape, when a television nearby him came to life with the image of the infamous Billy puppet used by the Jigsaw Killer to communicate with his victims on their instructional tapes. Dagen realized he was now in an actual Jigsaw trap, learning he was being subjected to a series of tests for lying about his ordeal and to test if he was truly a survivor. After the tape finished, the cage Dagen was held became suspended above the spiked floors from an automated winch. Dagen carefully maneuvered the cage to make his escape and begin his first test, making his way through the asylum. Redefine Your Priorities Dagen made his way to his first test, in which his publicist Nina was in a trap of her own. From a tape, Dagen was instructed that Nina's punishment was "speaking no evil" for not coming clean with the truth about his fraud and to save her from her trap, he had to carefully retract the key from inside her throat attached to the end of some fishing line to disable her trap, consisting of four spikes aimed to pierce her throat. The spikes were connected to a decibel calibrater and if any sound above a whisper was made, the spikes would activate and close in closer to Joyce's throat to kill her. Dagen was given a limited time to rescue Nina. In a straitjacket and relying on Dagen to get the key out of her, Dagen worked carefully and as quickly as he could to retract the key out of Nina's throat, all the while doing his best to keep her quiet to prevent the trap from activating and killing her. He managed to get the key out but it was too late, Nina dying from the spikes impaling her through her throat. Having to bear his failure, Dagen resumed his game to find his next test. Verify Your Self-Worth Through Commitment Dagen made his way to his next test, this time with his lawyer Suzanne in a trap of her own. A Billy puppet crashed into the room inside a cage, instructing Dagen of the set-up of the game. Suzanne's crime, as Dagen was told on the tape left for him at the scene, was "speaking no evil" for knowing of his fraud. Suzanne's trap consisted of her strapped to a steel frame with three spikes in a triangular formation slowly going for her eyes and mouth to pierce them. To save Suzanne, Dagen had to painfully lift a connected rig at the height of his shoulders and keep it in place for thirty seconds, which would stop the spikes. However, the weight of the rig combined with two rods piercing him at his sides in the rig forced him to drop the rig, resulting in Suzanne dying. Ignore Your Detractors Dagen moved onto his next test, this time involving Cale, his best friend who had also become his co-conspirator with his fraud and willingly helping him to get wealthy and famous over his lies, thus "hearing no evil." Cale was blindfolded and with a noose around his neck attached to a nearby automated winch. To help Cale survive, Dagen would have to carefully guide Cale across a set of planks laid out across a hallway where the floor had fallen, with Cale at the other end, and Dagen had sixty seconds to save Cale by carefully guiding him across the planks and handing him the key to escape his trap. Dagen tossed Cale the key when he got close enough, but unfortunately Cale missed and was soon hung once the winch activated. With Dagen having failed to save yet another cohort of his, he continued on with his game, nearing the end. Value Your Loved Ones Dagen neared the end of his test and upon reaching a door leading to his final test. Upon arriving, he was instructed on a Billy tape to use a pair of pliers left for him to extract two of his wisdom teeth with numbers written on them, giving him the combination to enter into the door's electronic lock to enter. Dagen painfully extracted his wisdom teeth using the pliers, his task symbolizing him lying through his teeth for his fraud, and upon doing so, entered the combination, entering the room that held his final test. Embrace Every Day As If It Were Your Last Dagen made it to his final test, seeing Joyce secured to a furnace-like structure by a metal collar around her neck. Dagen couldn't reach her, Joyce surrounded by an electrified fence-like set-up of wiring. Dagen learned from his instructional Billy tape that to save Joyce and truly win her love after he deceived her with his fabrication of being a survivor. To rescue Joyce, Dagen had to face none other than his fabricated trap with the meathooks he claimed to have pierced through his pectoral muscles with and hoisted himself upwards to survive. Dagen's task would require him to do this to connect extension cords above him to disable the electric fence-like enclosure around her to free her in time before she died. Dagen painfully did as instructed, piercing both of his pectoral muscles and painfully hoisting himself upwards towards the extension cords. He endured the unbearable agony as he was nearly to the cords when his weight became too much for the meathooks to support him and his pectoral muscles tore loose from the hooks. Bleeding from his severely wounded chest but unwilling to give up to save his wife even when she learned the truth about his fraud. Dagen desperately and futilely tried to save Joyce, but the electric fence-like enclosure surrounding her kept him at bay and the pain became too much for him. He ran out of time and Joyce was ultimately killed when the floor-like structure she was chained became encased in a metal capsule similar to a brazen bull. Flamethrower-like devices activated nearby, heating the interior of the structure to an extreme degree. Dagen could only helplessly and painfully watch in horror as Joyce was burned alive to death inside the capsule. A True Survivor Dagen was later rescued by medical personnel that arrived at the asylum, barely saved in time from blood loss. Dagen was now a true survivor of Jigsaw, no longer a fraud, though it was at a terrible price with his wife and co-horts dead. Following extensive treatment for his wounds and his release from medical care, Dagen no longer ran S.U.R.V.I.V.E. and chose to move on with his life, now feeling a true sense of appreciation for his own life. However, the FBI had placed him in witness protection, along with some other survivors, but being with the other survivors only put a hammer of things, with Dagen becoming more withdraw then the rest of them. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Bobby Dagen stands five feet eleven inches tall and is estimated to weigh somewhere between one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-found pounds. He has an average body type. He has light brown hair that has a slightly blondish appearance and blue eyes. He typically wears dress or designer clothes. Dagen has severe scarring along his chest region where his pectoral muscles are. He initially had some minor self-inflicted scars to sell his fabricated story of his fake trap, but after surviving his final trap, he has much more severe scarring along his chest. Trademark Gear None. Gallery Image:S.U.R.V.I.V.E. brochure.jpg|The brochure S.U.R.V.I.V.E. handed to it's participants when it was an active group. Image:S.U.R.V.I.V.E. brochure 2.jpg|An excerpt of the S.U.R.V.I.V.E. brochure. Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Authors